


Promises

by ughaghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't want to spoil this, Marriage, Pregnancy, but it's sort of a twist on what you think you'll get based on the prompt, uh not quite adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: prompt - "We shouldn't. You're married and I'm pregnant."





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caycep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic. It was a struggle, just because it wanted to flow in a way I don't usually write.

Sometimes Cat dwelled on it. Really what else was she supposed to do with all this free time. It wasn’t as if Walter was around, despite all his promises when they’d made this decision. 

 

Cat had had a promising career, she was headed places and she’d sacrificed so much to get there, but he’d convinced her this was for the best. He knew just what to say, what promises to make. “You don’t want another situation like what happened with Adam do you?” he asked one night, and Cat had hung her head in shame. She’d spent years telling herself it was the right decision, telling herself that it was for the best to let Adam’s father raise him with his new wife, that he deserved the routine and stability. she’d never been 100% convinced it was anything other than selfish.  Cat could admit, at least to herself she was that. selfish. Vain and arrogant as well, maybe sometimes, though she liked to think of it as confidence. She rarely failed and when she did she made sure she learned, she made sure it didn’t happen again.

 

So she’d taken a leave of absence from Catco to focus on this child, a child they hadn’t planned to conceive but one she’d loved immediately. She loved this opportunity for a do over. This time she would not sacrifice family for a career, this time she would compromise, just a little, just enough. A year or two off, marriage to a man she didn’t really love, she did all of this for the son growing inside her. She would not live with this regret again.

 

Of course Walter had made certain promises, even before his vows. That he would be at appointments, that he would cut back at work, that he would be loyal to her. It seemed none of those things were true. 

 

Walter was absent, even when he was home, off working in his office. And Cat was...well she was bored. A feeling she hadn't experienced in years, hadn't allowed herself, always finding work to get ahead on. Now with the time to spare she was desperate for something to occupy it. 

 

Cat tried crafting, despite being insipid she liked the idea of doing something with her hands but that was a bust. There was only so much Netflix she cared to watch and reading lead to eyestrain and a headache after more than an hour or two (She was still staunchly in denial about her need for reading glasses). 

 

The silence was too much and well maybe she did miss conversing with people every day, even the idiots that worked for her, but that was another thing she wasn't fully willing to admit. 

 

Then she noticed Kara.

 

At first she had paid the girl little mind. Walter had hired her to clean and do whatever else Cat wanted. She had scoffed at the idea that she needed to be doted on, as if she were incapable of doing for herself but acquiesced when Walter insisted. He claimed he would feel better knowing that Cat wasn't alone while he was at work. At the time she had thought it romantic but as time passed and he became more distant Cat saw it for what it was, an excuse not to be there himself. So that he didn't have to rush home after work or do any of the other things expectant fathers were supposed to do. 

 

Kara did them and she did them well. From reminding Cat to take her vitamins, to making sure Cat got enough sleep. And eventually she couldn't help but notice. I mean she had eyes after all and Kara was well...stunning. in a corn fed Nebraskan kindergarten teacher sort of way.

 

She didn't talk much, probably having been told by Walter to remember her place but when she did, it was always matched with a bright smile. Slowly Cat began to live for those smiles. She started trying to win them for herself like prizes. She talked to Kara, just a little. She was so rusty at that, casual conversation with someone she wasn't trying to get money from or bed. Although…She shouldn’t dwell on that thought.

 

Kara became her new hobby. She talked to Kara and she watched and sometimes she could swear she caught Kara watching her as well. Though that might have been wishful thinking. She saw the ring on the girl’s finger and the handsome young man who sometimes came to collect her. Surely he was better for her than Cat could ever be? Yet just like Cat, she never mentioned her husband when they were together. Still she shouldn’t even be considering...what was she considering? Seducing her? Cheating on her husband? She knew they weren’t in love but they’d made a commitment and unlike Walter, Cat wasn’t keen on breaking it, not after she’d given up so much for this. But there was something drawing her to Kara and she wasn’t sure she could fight it if she tried.

 

She wanted, though she shouldn’t. And She dwelled, it wasn’t as if she had anything else to do after all.

 

\--

 

She could feel Cat’s eyes on her. It was becoming a familiar sensation. Cat watching while she filled the dishwasher or polished silverware (which was a crazy thing she didn’t think anyone actually did in real life) or any of the other ridiculous things she had been tasked with doing.

 

Kara had been briefed when she took the job. She’d been told she would have housework to do but above that came any order from Cat. Told of her pregnancy and warned that because of Cat’s age she would need to be watched closely but not spoken to unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

“You are to be seen and not heard. Cat has little patience for anyone and you are definitely not the sort she would choose to socialize with.”

  
  


_ He _ was an obnoxious snob but she couldn't argue with the paycheque, so she took the job. In a move no one saw coming and Kara’s family vehemently disagreed with, she was suddenly a paid companion…? to a wealthy older woman.

  
  


That's all she could ever be. 

 

Initially, when Cat snapped at her and ordered her around it was easier to remember her place and stay out of her way. The change happened slowly. Cat engaging with her, asking her how she was and meeting Kara’s smiles with her own. Then she began to watch her. She’d wander into a room where Kara was engaged in some kind of mind numbing activity and just observe quietly maybe offer the rare comment. It was nice, it felt like something was happening, something altogether dangerous. 

 

Kara tried to chalk it all up to Cat being lonely. No one stopped by to see her and  _ The Husband _ breezed in at odd hours saying hello to Cat briefly before locking himself in his office.

 

She was isolated and Kara was convenient. Cat was married and so far out of her league and whatever was happening...well nothing was happening. It was all in Kara’s head. She tried to convince herself, but it wasn’t working.

 

“It smells wonderful.” Kara looked up from the pot she was stirring and offered Cat a small smile.

 

“Stew for dinner. I know it’s not fancy but it’s chilly out and there’s nothing better on a cold day.”

 

“Hmm, well I look forward to it.”

 

Instead of leaving like Kara expected, Cat took a seat at the island and continued to watch her silently. It was a comfortable silence, despite the odd tension Kara was still sure she was imagining running between them.

The sustained eye contact they maintained over dinner was hard to deny, as was the slight smirk she wore every time Kara shifted at the sounds she made as they ate.

 

\--

 

The tensioned snapped and it felt both surprising and inevitable. She was dusting the mantle, Kara tried to remember. So she couldn’t recall how it was she ended up backed up against that same mantle with Cat crowding her, staring at her mouth.

 

“We shouldn’t. You’re married and I’m pregnant.” Kara was startled from her daze and left more confused than before.

 

“Married?” Kara couldn’t fathom where Cat had gotten that idea. In all honesty she didn’t remember telling Cat much about herself beyond that she had a sister and was taking the year to figure out what she wanted to do with her degree.

 

Cat pulled back slightly, eyes narrowed, “To that very large, very handsome, man that picks you up?”

 

“Oh I- no that’s just James. He’s my friend.” 

 

“You wear a ring?” 

 

“I- someone important gave it to me. That’s the only finger it fits on.” And honestly this wasn’t the time to discuss the whole orphan thing. Kara twisted her mother’s wedding band on her finger self consciously.

 

“But you are. Married that is and I don’t- I don’t like how he treats you but I don’t know if-” Kara started rambling, picking up speed as she went.

 

“-Our marriage isn’t- We didn’t marry for love, we married for the baby,” Cat interrupted. Kara nodded slightly trying to slow her breathing, prompting Cat to continue.

 

“When I found out I was pregnant it was a surprise. I never thought I’d have another chance to be a mother.”

 

“Did you, lose a child?” Kara asked tentatively.

 

“In a way.” Cat shifted and groaned putting a hand against the small of her back. “Perhaps we could finish this conversation on the couch?”

 

Kara nodded and took her hand, settling Cat onto the couch and dropping down beside her.

 

Cat told her about Adam. Her first son, the one she thought she was giving his best chance. She told her about her immediate delight in the opportunity to become a mother and about her willingness to do whatever it took to get things right this time. They talked for hours, Kara finally opening up in a way she had been reluctant to before. When Cat yawned for the fifth time Kara decided to call it a night.

 

“We should get you to bed.” Cat was too tired to argue. She hoisted Cat off the couch walked her to her room. 

 

A hand grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. 

 

“Stay?” Cat asked quietly, eyes wide and earnest. 

 

“I shouldn’t..”

 

“Please. I just don’t want to be alone.” She looked so vulnerable and sad Kara couldn’t turn her down.

 

“Let me go change.”

 

With smile Cat went off to start her own bed time routine. Kara changed and argued with herself internally. She knew that they were crossing a line here, or they could if she didn’t make herself clear. No matter the situation with The Husband, Kara would not be the other woman.

 

Ready to sleep she slipped into Cat’s bed going over what she wanted to say in her head. When Cat joined her, she didn't resist the urge to mold herself to Cat’s back, laying an arm across her stomach. Friends could cuddle, right?

 

“I’ll sleep in here with you but we can’t go any farther Cat. It just wouldn’t be right. I don’t want to taint what this could be with a start like that.”

 

“You want this to be something?” Cat asked. Kara could hear the hope she was trying to mask in her voice.

 

“Of course I do. I feel like...I was meant to meet you and this baby. I’ve never  felt such a pull to be near and protect anyone as I do for you both.” She nuzzled into Cat’s neck and listened as her breath hitched with tears. 

 

“I feel it too. I want you Kara and I’ll do whatever you need me to, to keep you in our lives. I promise you.”

 

And with those words they both fell asleep.

 

\--

 

“We made a mistake. This marriage was never going to work and I think we both know that.”

 

Cat didn’t beat around the bush when she sat him down.

 

For his part, Walter looked completely surprised by the conversation.

 

“You don’t want to be here Walter, don’t you think it’s time we acknowledge that. You’ve missed every appointment so far. Never mind you finding any possible excuse to be away from me.”

 

“Cat-”

 

“Don’t bother arguing. When we decided to do this, it was with certain stipulations. Certain conditions we both agreed to. One of them was that you would be here Walter. And you’re not. I’m six months along Walter. I can’t, I refuse to let this situation remain the same. To let this child experience the same benign neglect that I have these past few months. I have compromised so much of myself I let you treat me like a pet, you begrudgingly adopted and feel obligated to, no more.”

 

“What are you saying?” He rubbed his hand across the stubble she once found endearing. Now all she feels is irritation that he couldn’t be bothered to more attention to even his own grooming. Too focused on his job, which is part of the reason she can’t hold this against him. He’s not a bad man. He’s just not cut out for this. They aren’t what each other want, only what they felt they should want. They both deserve better.

 

“I’m saying you should move out while we talk to our lawyers about a divorce.”

 

His shoulders tensed then dropped seconds later, the fight immediately leaving him. “I am sorry Cat.”

 

“I know. As am I.”

 

Cat made to leave before stopping in the doorway cradling her stomach. “If you want to be involved with this child I won’t stop you. But you’ll have to do better than you have been Walter. I know you’re capable of being a good father but you have to make that commitment now. I won’t let you hurt him.”

 

With those words she left him knowing that regardless of his decision she wasn’t alone in this, there was already someone willing to make that promise to her Despite the mess she knew would come from this, the fallout of another divorce with her name in headlines, just the thought of Kara made her smile.

 

\-- 

 

“Are you sure about this, Kara?” Alex questioned. She dropped box she was holding with a groan. “There’s still time for you to change your mind.”

“Alex. I’m sure about this. You have to trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Kara stared determinedly into Alex’s eyes. She needed her to see exactly how sure she was.

 

Alex looked away with a sigh, “Okay Kara. I don’t doubt you I just...I just want to protect you, you know? It’s my job. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I understand but you can’t protect me from everything. If things do go wrong, if I do get hurt, I’ll survive it. But I need to do this, I need to be here.”

 

Alex just nodded, “I guess I’ll go get the last box off the truck.” With another sigh, she left.

 

Kara understood that Alex didn’t really get it. Innocent Kara Danvers, her little sister, a homewrecker. She’d made that joke and laughed and Kara had joined in but they both knew that it was just Alex covering up her confusion. She didn’t understand Kara wanting this. To help Cat raise her child, to be the partner of a woman constantly in the public eye. To be known in tabloids as the girl that stole Cat Grant’s heart or worse (there was only so much even Cat could do about the talk). But despite that, Alex stepped up and offered to help Kara move her stuff into the mansion. 

 

They were moving fast, most would say too fast. But the baby would be here any day and Kara wanted to be moved in by then. She would be there for this child she already felt so connected to, regardless of if things worked out between and Cat. Although she really hoped they would, she had a good feeling about it. Everything about this felt right to her and for once in her life she wasn’t hesitating, she was jumping in feet first. She knew what she wanted and she would do the work necessary to make sure this dream came true.

 

“Darling?”

 

A warm hand on her arm caught her attention as she looked into twinkling blue eyes. “Dinner’s on the way. I suggest you shower before it gets here.”

 

Kara wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead and frowned playfully, “What? This look isn’t working for you?”

 

Cat looked her over slowly and licked her lips, Kara could feel the heat of her gaze, colour tinted her cheeks. “The look is absolutely working for me.” She leaned forward and sniffed shaking her head. “The smell on the other hand-”

 

Kara laughed, “Mean.”

 

Reaching up Cat pulled her close and kissed her. Kara tried to keep it light, mindful of Alex still around but Cat wasn’t having that and she was helpless to resist. They lost track of time only stopping when Alex came into the room and groaned. “Ugh I did not need to see my sister doing that. Did you guys forget I was here?” 

 

“Sorry Alex,” Kara pulled away dazed and blushing.

 

“I’m not,” Cat added, sending Alex a smirk.

 

“Cat!” Kara whined in embarrassment.

 

Cat just laughed in response before pushing Kara towards the bedroom. “We’ll revisit this later. For now, shower. Alex,” Cat turned to look at Kara’s sister with a smile, “I have a guest room and a change of clothes and I can lend you if you’d like? You should stay for dinner. It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Uh yeah that’d be great actually. Lead the way.” 

 

And watching Cat and Alex walk off together, Kara felt everything falling into place. It would work out, she promised herself, she would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are cool. Go look at the collection. This could lead to a sequel or longer piece, I'm not sure yet. No promises because i have so many semi started things in my drafts already. I'm @ughaghost on twitter and @annalisequeer-ing on the soon to be dead tumblr. Alright PEACE


End file.
